thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Dream
The Disney Dream is the third Cruise Ship in The Disney Cruise Line and the only ship The Keepers have been on. Appearences Deck 14 Radio Studio Finn and Philby first visited here as soon as they had arrived on the Ship. Philby set up a way to access the DHI Server whilst Finn contacted Wayne via WDW Radio. Philby also set up a scanner to search for the Overtaker Serer. With access to the DHI Server from here, this was hte easiest way to Cross Over anyone. This led to Storey Ming being in here and Crossing Over Finn, Philby and Willa before getting interrupted by Sally Ringswald and being told the Cape in the Galley was fake. As Storey tried to find out more from Sally, she accidentely locked herself out and had to get a keycard from someone else to get back in. Once back in, she told the others about what she had found. (KK5) Deck 12 AquaDuck Maybeck was chased down here by Greg Luwoski and some Cast Members who were Green Eyes. Maybeck only just managed to escape. (KK5) Deck 11 Staterooms The Keepers Staterooms were located on this floor. In Finn's he locked The Missing Journal in his safe. (KK5) Funnel Vision In front of The Funnel Vision, the Sail-Away Celebration took place where The Keepers were attacked by Jack Sparrow's Pirates and one would have killed Finn if Dillard hadn't been there. (KK5) Cabanas An Imposter Mickey Mouse was spotted here, causing a double sighting of a character onboard the ship. (KK5) Deck 8 Hallway In the hallway, Finn met his Mother, who was being used by Maleficent to distract him. Deck 5 The Vibe The Vibe is a teenage-only club onboard The Disney Dream. The Keepers were there at the opening of the club. Here, Finn first met Storey with Charlene. Later on, Finn tried getting to a demonstration outside of The Vibe that was run by Storey but had to get past Luwoski. Luckilly, Dillard told Finn to go through the toilets, which Finn did. Outside, Finn and Storey met up but started arguing. This drew the attention of everyone in the club including Luwoski and two Pirates. Fortunately, Philby managed to cut the power in The Vibe and everyone was told to leave. However, Storey and Finn hid in order to not get caught in the crowd which contained Luwoski and Pirates. (KK5) Buena Vista Theatre The Buena Vista Theatre was visited only once. Finn was sent here by Wanye to meet someone. That someone was Storey. Storey told Finn about the lifeboat check that was going to happen before she kissed him to avoid any akward questions by a Security Gaurd. (KK5) Deck 4 Vista Gallery The Vista Gallery was where you collected any pictures. Finn went here to take a look at a picture that was taken on Castaway Cay which had a pixelated person. Finn bought the whole version of the picture and saw that Greg Luwoski was in it and as a DHI. (KK5) Runnig Track On the Running Track, the imposter Mickey Mouse seemed to disappear. (KK5) Deck 3 Walt Disney Theatre The Backsatge area of Walt Disney Theatre was used to store the crate from the plane that landed on Castaway Cay. Charlene ventured down here to check it out before being called back up by Jess and Amanda. Jess had seen Charlene getting captured by Cruella De'Vil and Evil Queen. They two Fairlies had come to rescue her. They then took her to Maybeck who had The Hyenas under his control. This was because he had lifted the closest thing in front of him to protect himself. That thing was a model of Scar's Head. Charlene managed to come up with a plan to get The Hyenas away from Maybeck by using Amanda's powers and a curtain which dropped on The Hyenas heads. The next day, The Keepers were doing a Meet and Greet with the guests when Maleficent appeared and The Keepers fell below stage though trap doors. They were immediatley thrwon into a net and several Pirates tried killing and stabbing them. One had manged to cut Charlene. Luckilly the kids managed to get out of the net and fought the Pirates and two CTDs that were also there. They were finally saved by the crate opening and Chernabog escaping. (KK5) Backstage I-95 This was the area that was similar to Main Street USA but just for Cast Members. Maybeck and Willa came down here to collect Food Preperator outfits so they could search The Gallies unnoticed. Gallies The Gallies are the places where the food is stored. Maybeck and Willa were sent here to serch for Maleficent as The Gallies are constantly kept cold. Maybeck found a piece of Maleficent's cape. Later, Willa and Finn checked out The Gallies for Maleficent but instead was met by two Doughboys. Luckilly Willa was able to blow up the Doughboys using some ingredients nearby. (KK5) Engine Room Finn and Willa came here to search for The Overtaker Server. Here they found it and it's gaurd, Tia Dalma. Finn went All-Clear and just walked through Tia Dalma before disabling The Server. He then forced Tia Dalma to let his mother go from her spell, by puuting his hand through Tia Dalma and taking his arm out of All-Clear before going back into it and removing his arm. He and Willa then was chased out by Hyenas. (KK5) Gallery Disney Dream.jpg|Disney Dream Disney-dream-deck-plans-2012.jpg|Disney Dream Map Disney dream room.jpg|State Room Aquaduck disney dream.jpg|The AquaDuck Aquaduck disney dream night.jpg|The AquaDuck at Night Disney-Dream-Teen-Club-Vibe.jpg|The Vibe Disney Dream Lifeboat1.JPG|Disney Dream's Lifeboats Disney Dream Sail away party.jpg|Sail Away Party Walt disney theatre.jpg|The Walt Disney Theatre Disney drem stern.jpg|Stern Category:Locations Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Disney Property